


Goodbye, Earl.

by Livinthemoment



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Froger Week 2019, Happy Ending, Happy Murder Family, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Physical Abuse, Songfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livinthemoment/pseuds/Livinthemoment
Summary: When Roger's husband starts to abuse him Freddie comes back and the boys hatch a plan to stop the whole mess.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Character(s), pre Roger Taylor/Brian May
Kudos: 25
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Goodbye, Earl.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random thing that came to mind when I heard this song for the first time in a long time the other night. It's short and I didn't want to do a long story about this. I know that Roger in real-life experienced domestic abuse, and this isn't trying to exploit that or anything like it. I love these boys and thought the girls in the original song had the same type of bond and love for each other as these two. Also... I can see Freddie killing for poor Rog. Anyway, this is my little contribution to Froger week. <3 Love ya! Comment and Kudo me up, lovelies! ALSO! LISTEN TO THE SONG GOODBYE, EARL WHILE READING THIS!

Roger and Freddie had been the closest of friends throughout high school. They joined as many clubs as they could together and were always having sleepovers. So when the time came for graduation and Freddie told Roger he was leaving for New York, Roger was scared -scared for himself, because he had never been without Freddie — afraid for Freddie. After all, New York was huge, and he would be all alone. He was just scared, but he smiled anyway for his best friend and encouraged him to go and live his dreams. 

So when Roger was left behind, he met Earl, and he was love-struck. Earl wasn't the most attractive person in the world, but he made Roger smile, and that was something he needed. So Roger dove headfirst and after 4 months of dating, he said yes to the cheap ring he was presented with. The wedding was nothing special; his family didn't approve of Earl and Earl's own family were all either dead or didn't speak to him. 

Married life wasn't much different, they both worked, and everything went along as usual. Until Earl came home drunk, yelling about how Roger was a whore and didn't appreciate everything he did for him. The fight ended with Earl slapping Roger across the face so hard he fell to the ground. Roger coward away from the drunk man and locked himself in the bathroom, where he fell asleep. 

The next morning Earl was cold with Roger; they exchanged few words over the next week till once again, Earl came home drunk. This time though it was more than a slap, Earl punched Roger to the ground and kicked him repeatedly till Roger was begging him to stop. This continued for a few more weeks till finally, Roger worked up the courage to file for divorce, along with a restraining order. 

He thought it was over; he thought it meant he was safe. Earl wasn't done, he kicked Roger's door down and didn't leave till Roger was out cold. Luckily a neighbour heard the smashing and called the police, and that's how Roger ended up in intensive care. With four broken ribs, a concussion and his lip so busted terrible, he needed eight stitches to keep it together. 

That's how Freddie found him, in a large hospital bed, his skin pale with purple and blue splotches all over his once porcelain skin. He rushed to his side and couldn't hold back his tears. Roger awoke and cried as well, he missed his best friend and he needed him more than ever. That night Freddie crawled in bed with Roger, and they worked out a plan knowing Earl wouldn't stop till Roger was in the ground so that they would beat him to it. 

They knew that Earl had to die. 

The plan was simple. They would poison him, then drop his body in the landfill. Inviting him over and serving him dinner went simple enough, Freddie hid in the kitchen while Roger served him the poisoned food. It took a little bit, but soon Earl's head dropped to his plate, and he made no move to lift it. They acted quickly, wrapping his body in a tarp and bringing him out to a van Freddie had borrowed off someone he uses to know under the guise of helping a friend move. 

So they drove for a few hours till they came upon a steep hill that fell into a thicket, the both nodded at each other deciding this was as good a place as any. So they both got out and grabbed the wrapped up body, heaving it up and over the guardrail, watching as it rolled down and into the bush. Gone. 

Life was going forward, till the cops showed up at their apartment asking about Earl, the boys answered all the questions and let them look around. They seemed to be unconcerned with Earl's disappearance and told the boys to have a lovely evening and left. Freddie decided to stay, so boys got a stall and started selling everything they could get their hands on. 

Eventually, they met Brian and John, forming new bonds that would last the rest of their lives in the form of Queen and family. Safe, warm and loved the boys  
moved on and never lost any sleep at night because they knew...

Earl had to die.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Sentiment-to-treachery... I know, I know! Its lame but 🤷♀️. Hit me up or send me a message.. if you have any suggestions or comments.. or even and requests.. I love to write little blurbs. Love ya all ❤️


End file.
